This is a double-blind, pilot study designed to explore the role that immune markers may play in providing evidence of the development of oral tolerance to myelin in multiple sclerosis patients. The response of the immune system will be evaluated of patients with relapsing-remitting MS to an investigational drug, Myoral. The response of MS v. healthy volunteers will be evaluated.